Access monitoring devices for persons are known from the prior art which comprise means for preferably contactless detection and for evaluation of access authorizations as well as mechanical or otherwise designed barriers, for example in the form of turnstiles or so-called flap gates, where the barriers are only actuated automatically or manually in the opening direction after presenting a valid access authorization.
Furthermore, access authorizations are known for vehicles which also comprise means for detecting and evaluating access authorizations as well as barriers in the form of vehicle barriers which are actuated in the opening direction after presentation of a valid access authorization.
Disadvantageously as a result of the barriers and the associated blockade of access, the access is configured to be uncomfortable. In particular in the case of access control devices for persons, the presence of barriers is perceived to be unpleasant. Furthermore the access monitoring executed in conjunction with the barriers results in stress with the result than, for example in ski areas, the enjoyment of leisure is disadvantageously significantly impaired.
Furthermore, this type of access monitoring also proves to be inefficient and costly for the operator of the means of transport or leisure devices in which the access monitoring described initially is executed since usually the vast majority of the uses are in possession of a valid access authorization. According to the prior art, all users are monitored in order to determine a usually very small proportion of fare dodgers or users having an invalid access authorization, which on the one hand is associated with a high expenditure and on the other hand leads to delays with access.